He wanted it NOW!
by DutchLady
Summary: The Doctor and Martha spend a few special moments in a very confined space. Rated M, consider your self warned!


**AN: I wrote this just to get it out of system. Got a sick system, me. ;-) Hope you enjoy it.**

Martha Jones could not believe this was happening. This happened in Mills and Boon books, not in real life. It just didn't. But now it was happening to her. She was standing in a very confined space along with the Doctor. And firmly pressed against her thigh was his arousal. She felt the folds between her legs were already wet.

They were standing in a cubicle of a loo on an alien planet! Repeat: they were standing in a cubicle of a loo on an alien planet! Of course they were hiding from the so called bad guys. Of course she loved the Doctor madly and she knew that he loved her. At the moment they were at a point in their relationship that just a look could set them both off and find a quiet place to have sex beyond belief. The Doctor and she had turned into full blown sex-addicts. And now they were in a cubicle of a loo on an alien planet and the Doctor wanted it now!?

The Doctor's arms snaked around her middle and he muttered five words that made Martha weak at the knees. "I want you right now."

Without another word Martha turned in his arms and pulled his head down, pressing her lips on his. Martha felt his arousal against her stomach. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly the Doctor got aroused. It was probably something Time Lordy.

Martha pulled out of the kiss, reached around the Doctor and put the toilet seat down. She pushed against his chest until he got the hint and sat down.

"You soniced the lock right? No interruptions?"

The Doctor nodded. With a wicked smile Martha's hands went to his belt. She undid it and the opened the buttons and pulled the zip down. She moved her hands inside his pants and freed his erection. The Doctor figured out what she was about to do.

"Martha, you don't…"

But his sentence was cut short when Martha sat on her knees between his legs and let his cock slip into her mouth. The Doctor managed a moan as he closed his eyes. Martha had never done this before, she knew the basics of what to do which she had read on the internet in the dead of night. But from the Doctor's reactions she knew she was doing it right. The Doctor put his hands on her head as Martha continued to her tongue play with his cock. Her head moved up and down as she let him slip out of her mouth and allowed him back. The Doctor opened his eyes slightly to look at the angel between his legs. Not daring to interrupt her. Martha felt he was very close to coming, she felt it. His cock grew harder and harder. She moved her hands from his thighs to his scrotum, gently squeezing his balls. That was too much and the Doctor came hard and fast into her mouth. She swallowed and licked the last remaining drops of his come from his cock.

The Doctor let his head rest against the wall behind him for a few seconds and then pulled Martha upwards so that she was standing up. He reached under her skirt, moved his hands up her thighs towards her knickers. They were completely soaking wet. He pulled it down her legs, and Martha stepped out. The Doctor turned her again, so her back was to him. He pulled her backwards and down. Right down on his hard again cock. Martha let a deep groan as the Doctor filled her completely. Martha began to move up and down. Straddling the Doctor inside her hot body. Quicker and quicker she moved, desperately seeking the release she needed. She came hard and fast, bucking her hips, letting out a scream. All of a sudden the Doctor's hands were on her hips keeping her firmly in place.

"Don't move," he croaked.

There was somebody was outside the door. After a few moments they heard a curse and footsteps that moved away. The Doctor brushed her hair out of her neck and pressed his lips in her neck. She could feel that he was smiling.

"That's what you call coitus interuptus."

Martha didn't answer, she just wiggled her butt a little. As far as she could manage, as the Doctor was still inside her. She smiled as the Doctor groaned.

"Little minx!"

"Why, thank you."

The Doctor removed his cock from her heat, earning a glare. With her back still to the Doctor, he took her hands and placed them against the door. Without a warning he pushed his cock back into her body. They both gasped at the same time. The Doctor put his hands on her hips, to keep her steady. He began to move, within seconds his hips were pounding into hers, it was almost painful.

Martha moaned. "Please, please, Doctor."

"Is this what you wanted? Is this were you wanted it?"

"Yes, oh God yes."

Martha moved one hand from the door, and let it slip under her skirt. Her fingers found her clit, she began to rub it. Vigorously. The Doctor put one hand on the door as well and took the hand rubbing Martha's clit in his. Together they continued to rub. Martha felt herself come. She let out a scream, her body tightened as her orgasm hit her as a tidal wave. The Doctor felt her came, her body tightening around his cock. He lost control and emptied his soul inside her.

The Doctor took a step backwards, pulling Martha with. Heavily, he sat down on the toilet with Martha on his lap. The sweat on their bodies disappearing, their heartbeats returning to normal.

"We should really get going," said the Doctor.

Martha stood up, giving a last moan as the Doctor slipped from her body. She swayed a little, the Doctor stood up and steadied her. The Doctor smiled and kissed her gently. Putting all the love, passion and need he felt for her in that one kiss. He let her go, bend down to pull his pants up. Martha, in the meantime, smoothed her skirt with her hands, looking at the ground at the same time searching for her knickers. But the Doctor beat her to it and stuffed them in his pocket.

When they were presentable again, they moved to the door. The Doctor soniced it and opened it. At once they heard the bad guys. They had already been spotted. The Doctor and Martha looked at each other and went to do their second favourite pastime. Running.

THE END


End file.
